


I don't want to worship anyone but you.

by PlacentaMilk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Lucifer is a whore, Sabrina Spellman is the Queen of Hell, So basically, Sorry Not Sorry, queen Sabrina Spellman, she kinda forgave him bc like he was bout to dead, she took Nick's place, that's pretty much all I wrote, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacentaMilk/pseuds/PlacentaMilk
Summary: At the end of Sabrina Spellman's 16th year, she's come to find that she's learned a lot of things that most normal 16 year old girls don't learn about. Heartbreak, betrayal, panic attacks were normal, sure, but who just finds out that their blood father is actually the Devil himself?Not many. In fact, not any at all, Sabrina is only the slightest bit hesitant to assure you.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I don't want to worship anyone but you.

At the end of Sabrina Spellman's 16th year, she's come to find that she's learned a lot of things that most normal 16 year old girls don't learn about. Heartbreak, betrayal, panic attacks were normal, sure, but who just finds out that their blood father is actually the Devil himself?

Not many. In fact, not any at all, Sabrina is only the slightest bit hesitant to assure you.

Standing on the precipice of life and death, hell and peace on Earth, apocalypse or no, Sabrina Spellman wonders almost distantly if her life could've gone any differently. If there was any point that would've led her somewhere else, far away from the ballroom Lucifer decorated.

She doesn't find her answer, no, but she does find _something_. She sees it without seeing eyes, shimmering like a sheer golden curtain falling into place. It's fourth- maybe eighth (hundredth?) dimensional. Something forbidden she feels like she shouldn't have the power to see.

The Acheron won't hold. Sabrina Spellman stands on the precipice of life or death, hell on Earth or peace, and she sees that the Acheron configuration won't hold, Lucifer will escape plenty easily enough, and Nick will offer himself up to be the Dark Lords' prison for all eternity. She doesn't see much further than that but that's enough, and with her father's power flowing through her heavily, she does something that she didn't even know she knew how to do.

Sabrina Spellman takes the Acheron configuration, and with a turn of her hands - right as it starts to glow red at the cracks of the pieces - she fuses it with her soul.

She becomes the prison for the Acheron, for Lucifer.

Lillith gazes at her with clinically sharp eyes, dancing with mirth, wonder, laughter, like she was wondering if Sabrina would see what would happen and was pleasantly surprised when she did. The entirety of the room doesn't share the same sentiment, however, and they stare in silence. When Sabrina's tear filled eyes look up at her family, they stare at her in horror.

"What did you do." Auntie Zee is the first to break the silence, gasping the words like they shock her to the core and stepping out of the circle around the room. She doesn't ask, she demands, but she stares at the younger witch like she already knows. She knows and she's horrified.

The white hot power that's been keeping Sabrina on a steady high for the past couple of minutes finally breaks and she gasps, glad that the Acheron is no longer in her hands because if it were, she would've dropped and shattered it. Tears continue to prick at her eyes and when she looks down at her empty hands, they finally break and fall down her cheeks. It was the only way. It was the only way, she mutters to herself. It wasn't going to hold. She couldn't let Nick give himself up for her like that - she couldn't.

"Love?" Aunt Hilda asks in that delicate, cautious way she does when she knows Sabrina is hurting and she wants to help but isn't quite sure how. It's Aunt Hilda who makes a move to step towards her first, but it's Nicholas who reaches her, his hands coming up to clasp her still cupped hands.

"Where did it go?" He asks, verging on panic, too loud in her cotton-stuffed ears.

Lillith walks forward then, towards the shattered girl who's solely keeping it together out of pure shock. "I believe she just saved your life, Mr. Scratch," she says, heels tapping on the ground as she sways closer. "Even I would've never done what you just did, Sabrina. Even if it was the only way to trap him."

Sabrina looks up at the raven-haired woman. The daunting words don't make her feel better, and they aren't supposed to. She gets tunnel vision staring at Lillith, even when Nicholas shakes her shoulder and asks "Sabrina? What does that mean?" She still can't find it in herself to look away. To see everybody's faces.

But everyone is deathly silent aside from Nick, and her whisper of "It was the only way," is loud. "It wasn't going to hold, I-" Sabrina blinks and her eyes find Nicholas'. He betrayed her, but what he would've said had she let the Acheron break will forever stay with her. "It was going to break. He was going to escape and I couldn't let you-"

 _I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love_.

"You've doomed yourself," Lillith pushes Nick out of the way, looking down at the white haired witch with even eyes.

"Better me than him."

Looking down on the teary teenager, Sabrina Spellman, the most powerful witch since Lillith was created, Lillith feels something... old. Something dusted and forgotten. Buried. Timeless. She was like her, once.

"I suppose I should've seen this coming," Lillith says mysteriously, eyes trailing up to the pretty crown that sits ontop of Sabrina's head. She was like her once, and it's reasons like this that she is no more. "I want my crown."

Lillith already knows what will happen next. Sabrina does not.

Shaking alabaster hands reach up to lift the crown off of moonlight hair, and fail.

Sabrina Spellman is the Queen of Hell. Lillith knew she would be with a deep pain in her soul - for the heart in this body does not belong to her. Lucifer might've seen all of this coming too. Maybe this is the way he wanted things to play out. Lillith will never know.

When Sabrina looks at Lillith like she doesn't understand- because she doesn't - all Lillith does is take a step back and bow, just the slightest. This seems to answer everyone's unspoken question, as the rest of the room bows almost immediately, her family, Prudence, and Nick being the only ones who don't. Out of disgust, shock, a mixture of both, Sabrina doesn't know.

"No," Sabrina whispers to herself, eyes blurring with tears.

It was one thing to sign the Dark Book. It was another to actually become the Queen of Hell.

"Yes," Lillith stands up straight again. "Hail Sabrina," She whispers, before extending her hand out to the witch. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

Nick and her Aunties are the only ones who speak, outraged and horrified. There's tears falling down her cheeks like crystalline waterfalls as she tries to ignore her family's stare. She would give almost anything to leave the disgusted gazes glaring onto her. "You know where." Lilith's dark eyes gaze into her soul, piercing through it.

She does. She can't.

She takes Lillith's hand anyway, and before anyone can stop the two, Sabrina warps them away. In front of the mines.

"I can't go down there," she mumbles to herself, wide eyes fixed on the opening of the cave. Looming darkness just waiting for her in there.

"You have to."

Sabrina doesn't know why she allows Lillith to lead her down, towards the Gates of Hell. All her life she's fought hard for the things she believed in, things she didn't want to do, and she never budged. Not even an inch. Despite this, she walks down the mineshaft with a woman who she doesn't know if she hates or not. A woman who was supposed to be in her place right now, with the golden crown placed on her head.

When they come to the Gates, there's papers upon papers lined against the big doors, sigils drawn on them that Sabrina has never seen before. "Your mortal friends did the impossible and held the Gates of Hell shut," Lillith says, although Sabrina doesn't ask. She knows they did. She believed they would.

With a wave of the raven-haired womans hand, the papers fly away from the doors, and the Gate opens. The sound of gnashing teeth and wailing screeches, bones being broken sound from beyond it, and a blast of heat follows. "Demons," Lillith places a hand up at the creatures that lurk in the dark behind the door, stopping them from escaping. Her tone is warning, and Sabrina sees the creatures fall back from the entrance, yellow glinting eyes shifting from each of the two witches in the dark.

"Welcome your Queen home."

The two walk down slate stairs, the air changing as they go, becoming more damp, hotter, heavier. No demons or monsters confront her to 'Welcome' her, and Lillith's form slowly changes from her favorite high school teacher to who she really looks like. The black hair stays but becomes longer, reaching towards her ankles and dragging on the stairs behind her, wavy locks undisturbed by the ground.

Her face morphs into a smaller one, heart shaped and soft cheeks. Her expression and attitude hold no softness, no, Sabrina wouldn't think this place would allow for such things. "You're thinking of all the wrong things, Sabrina."

Could Lillith read minds? Sabrina didn't know if she wanted the answer. "I don't know what the right things are," she whispers like it's secret, eyes wandering across the dark walls - surprisingly not pulsing meat like she might've thought they would've been. The slate stairs morph into black obsidian, the air cooling down, finally dropping the further down they walk.

Lillith doesn't talk to her for the rest of the descent. It feels like a small eternity, and when they finally come to the bottom of the stairs, it opens up to an endless room foggy in white, obsidian pillars and columns rising on either side of the path in front of them. The white ambiance and fog is something she would expect out of Heaven.

They continue walking, the chilling air settling deep into her pores, her bones. Aching and lonely. She wonders if it says something about Lucifer, or if that's just her own mind.

Eventually, a throne appears through the fog. It's made out of bones and spirits, piled up high in the middle of the room. Out of place. A set of wings, big and pearly white like her hair, tipped in gold, are on both sides of the throne, fanned out and set in place.

Lucifer's wings.

"Here's your throne."

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wrote this with like. A second part in mind where Sabrina is now the Queen blah blah and somehow her and Nick meet again idk if he went down to hell or what but it was essentially just gonna be worship because let's be real here Nick is totally a worship guy and if you don't think he says "women rights" then idk what to tell u but anyway yeah I had that in mind but this has just been sitting in my drafts for more than a handful of months now so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
